The Rise of Cyclops
by IJustWantToWriteAGoodStory
Summary: He doesn't know how, he doesn't know why. He only knows that he knows nothing. Scott Summers (Cyclops) is thrown into a world that he does not recognize and must adapt to survive. How will he cope with his new surroundings and interact with those around him. Story is undergoing massive re-writes and will be back on friday 9/30.


**The Rise of Cyclops**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice or X-Men**

 **Prologue:**

Quiet, tidy, spotless, those would be the best three adjectives to describe the Cadmus facility outside of DC at two in the morning. The elevators hummed quietly and all lights were off to maintain the appearance of a regular two story testing facility. That's all that it was on the surface, a regular building with a regular amount of activity for a government sponsored organization. It was all a front for the public, to let them see what they wanted to see. To see it their way and not the Cadmus way.

It was late May and the facility was celebrating the successful capture of the Superman DNA that would be available for their use later on. This was a big step up from their usual Genomorphs which had been looking less and less human. The current project Kr was expected to look like a much younger version of Superman which would make it the most human out of all the previous attempts in creating life.

The facility had a lack of security on the higher levels due to their overconfidence in their ability to hide in plain sight. They were positive that not even Batman himself would be capable of finding them or figuring out what they were planning behind closed doors. This sense of superiority would however lead them to slip in the most colossal way imaginable…

* * *

The night, like many beforehand, was quiet and long. There was nothing that could signify the difference in this night. For all intents and purposes, this night was exactly like every night beforehand and would be like every night afterwards. Under no feasible way should that have changed for Cadmus, at least not in any human way. The other entities in reality tended to like things their own way…

In the dark of night, a bright flash pierced every bit of darkness in the room and for a moments, a dark silhouetted figure figure stood in the center holding a smaller body by the neck. If anyone had been there, they might have been able to look at the figure and seen who dropped off the broken body. There, sadly, was no such person in the vicinity of the room and thus their identity would remain a mystery for times to come. The light went away as quickly as it had come, leaving no evidence of anyone even being in the area, except for the mutilated body of a teenage boy.

The boy in question was one not familiar to the universe. He was foreign to this reality, to this side of the known powered universe. If one were to take a closer look at him many things could be observed from him.

First, his suit was torn up and destroyed in several places with the entire left side apparently burned off. His right boot was missing and in general the suit looked to be well worn out.

Second, the young male wore a thin visor above his eyes, concealing them from the world. It was red in tone and looked like nothing this world had ever thought to use for such purposes. It was new technology that was well beyond anything that had been used in any recent years.

Lastly, the condition of the boy looked to be quite critical concerning all the bruises that covered his body. His lip was busted in two places and his face appeared to be quite swollen. There were signs of second degree burns on his hands and across his chest as well as several thin cuts. The cuts looked to be the most worrisome considering their amount and their slight green tone surrounding them.

Anyone could say that this boy was in a bad condition and that would be a great understatement. What he was...the closest word would be lucky, but then again lucky had its limits on what could be described as lucky.

Groaning, the boy tried to roll off his back and onto a seating position or at least a position that would allow him to survey the scene better. Despite knowing how much pain he was in, he knew what to do first and foremost before anything else. His training had taught him better than to slack off now considering he was in an unknown setting.

 _Elevator on far side, active and potential form of escape should there be no other way out. Windows lining the wall to my right giving me another possible escape, this can't be true yet as I don't know the fall that can occur and my body isn't in any shape to be pulling any risky maneuvers just yet. I have to get up if I'm going to be escaping anytime soon._

Slowly and with great effort, the Ruby Quartz visor wearing boy pushed himself off the floor and struggled to gain his footing. After a minute of attempts, he was finally successful in becoming a creature of two legs once more.

Smiling to himself, he made his way to the elevator, knowing that it was his best shot at getting out of his current situation at the moment. There were no other ways given his condition so he would be forced to take the seemingly most simple one. Step by step, he gained a few more inches each time, taking in a bit of pain as his foot lifted and then placed itself a few feet farther up.

Pressing the button going down, the injured teen leaned against the wall attempting to regain his breath. The pain was beginning to get to him and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to sustain it. _Just a bit a longer, just let yourself go a bit farther._

The doors slid open, revealing a tall man with a grim expression on his face and yellow armor. He was on his own looking for the cause of the silent alarm to go off. He'd expected another juvenile delinquent to have broken in and tried to steal something like what had occurred last time but he certainly hadn't expected to see a half dead boy staring back at him. The second he saw the boy his training kicked in and he did something that he hadn't thought he'd do.

Using his right hand containing the shield, Guardian took a swing at the boy. Just by looking at him he knew that he was more than just another pathless individual. This boy was something much more than all that, he was something else altogether.

The injured boy otherwise known as Scott Summers saw the arm flying towards his face and like a reasonable individual, he let loose a blast of consusive energy. Through his visor, he allowed a small opening to release the energy that had been laying there beforehand. The powerless man was thrown against the elevator wall and proceeded to lose consciousness. It was fast, it was brutal, and it was life.

Scott Summers stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the ground floor. The doors closed and pretty quickly he was able to step into the outside world. The night sky was clear and he could see a pale red moon due to the color change his visor gave him.

He took a step forward, and then another. These would be the first steps that Scott Summers took in the new dimension he would come to call home. These steps would be the most important for him. They would be what would lay the foundation for him. It would establish his role in this universe and make or break his being. This would either be the fall or rise of Cyclops….

 **AN: Hello there! This story was one that I began writing a while back but I lost inspiration and simply stopped writing for it. After gaining a bit more experience, I have decided to come back to this story and give it the respect that I initially intended for it to have. If you've come back after reading the old version, this will be a bit like that but at the same time it will be new and different still following some of the old ideas that I had set down for it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy**


End file.
